


Hi Love, Goodbye

by only_iKON7



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_iKON7/pseuds/only_iKON7
Summary: - May contain typos and grammar lapses but I hope you like it!
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- May contain typos and grammar lapses but I hope you like it!

“ **Hi Love, _Goodbye_.”**

9:15 AM.

The wind starts to sway the silky curtain covering the entire glass window, and the moment the sunlight creeps in, Junhoe moves a little. Feeling the strong alcohol hurting his head, his forehead scrunches and his eyes lazily open. He grunts from the pain of his hangover and automatically scans the vast room. He’s alone. He isn’t expecting to wake up with someone beside him, but the solitude in the room makes him sigh in slight disappointment.

After calming his spinning head, he pulls down the soft white blanket that’s covering his body up to his chest and finally detaches his back from his comfortable bed. Junhoe reaches for his denim pants lying messily on the floor and puts it on.

He walks to the other side of the bed to open his window and take some fresh air to help him sober up when a piece of paper on the bedside table caught his eye. Junhoe innocently takes the paper which turns out to be some kind of receipt.

For some weird reason, Junhoe’s chest pounded after reading the words almost written in scribbles.

**_“Hi Love, thanks to you. I had a wild yet great night. That was special. Goodbye. xxx”_ **

A little sting in his chest snaps him back to his senses. He is contemplating what to do with the note when his phone rings.

**“Oh, Bobby-hyung.”**

**_“Where are you? We’ll be late. Hurry!”_** Bobby, his friend slash manager, says on the other line.

**“I’m coming.”**

Junhoe ends the call and decides to just forget what happened last night.

\--

*11 hours ago*

Loud music and blinding colorful lights welcomed Junhoe the moment he entered the ground club he just found in the busy alley of Itaewon. The heart-pounding bass vibrated on his chest and he immediately went to the bar counter for a seat as he ordered his hard liquor. He wanted to get wasted and get laid tonight. He was so stressed and preoccupied with his upcoming racing competition. A sex would definitely help him unwind and relax – a typical Junhoe hobby.

Junhoe was enjoying the dancing crowd as his eyes looked for his prey. His head bounced with the rhythm of the deafening music. Three girls already threw themselves to Junhoe, but after some snuffles and lingering kisses, he shooed them away. No. He wasn’t feeling that strong lust from any of them. Another 2 gays wrapped their arms around him, trying their best to win him over tonight and scored at him. One guy even knew him from a racer community. Like the girls, they weren’t lucky either.

He turned his back on the dance floor and just drowned himself from alcohol. If he couldn’t get laid from someone in that bar, he would at least get himself wasted and jumped to another bar until he finds someone who could ignite his craving hormones.

Junhoe chugged down the last sip of his whiskey. He already finished more than half of the bottle himself and of course, he was almost at his limit. He forcibly stood up feeling the sudden tipsiness hitting him. He nodded at the bartender to signal him that he was off to go, but a small figure bumped into him. Junhoe immediately felt the cold liquid dripping from his chest down to his pant’s waistband.

He let out a frustrated “aish”, irritably rolled his eyes, and slightly lifted his shirt to aid his cold skin. But he flinched when the guy tried to dry his shirt off in panic using his free hand. Junhoe could hear him mumble, but because of the flashy music, it was inaudible. He could barely see this guy’s face.

 **“It’s fine. I’ll do it.”** Junhoe annoyingly tapped the hand brushing on his shirt as if it could dry him off.

**“I- I’m sorry!”**

Junhoe froze when he felt the man’s breath against his ears. He just then realized that the man did apologize right into his ears knowing he might not be heard because of the noise. Junhoe held his breath when the man leaned back and apologetically smiled at him – one eye almost close, cute face, and obviously drunk-blush cheeks.

 **“I-It’s okay.”** Feeling odd by the unknown emotion he had, he scrambled his way to the men’s room leaving the stranger on the spot.

No one was inside, and he sighed in relief. Junhoe took some tissue and wiped on his shirt before he positioned himself in front of the hand dryer to dry his shirt. It was almost 5 minutes later when he heard a banging door which he intentionally ignored as he was busy with his own dilemma.

 **“I’m sorry.”** The words echoed in the confines of the men’s room. The familiar voice caught Junhoe’s attention.

When he looked up, he saw the stranger watching him while leaning on the wall. This time, Junhoe was quick to mask his surprised reaction seeing the beauty in front of him. He didn’t notice it a while ago due to the blinding lights, but this man was really handsome and…hot. Junhoe wasn’t the type to easily fall for pretty faces, but this guy is different. Aside from his enticing visual, Junhoe felt uneasy around a stranger for the first time. He couldn’t name what he was feeling.

**“I tripped a little and—and I am a little drunk so…I’m sorry.”**

Junhoe removed his shirt from the dryer which made him hear the stranger’s voice even clearer. He thought this guy was really hitting on him seeing how he cutely smiled at him and repeatedly saying sorry. He even followed him inside the men’s room. If someone was not interested, they wouldn’t waste their time saying their apology to a stranger. That small incident happens in the bar all the time. There was no exception on his situation. So, he got this idea that this gorgeous, hot-looking man might be actually crushing on him.

Being the narcissistic Junhoe himself, he put out his evil smirk in response and moved one step on the side to properly front the small guy.

 _‘Okay. You have my attention.’_ Junhoe thought in his mind.

 **“I know what you’re thinking. You looked so pissed earlier, so I had to follow you and properly apologize.”** The man remained on his little slouch posture leaning on the wall.

 **“I…didn’t say anything.”** Junhoe intentionally sound devilish.

The good-looking stranger stood up straight and scoffed upon hearing his words. He teasingly smiled at him and Junhoe’s disappointed hormones ignited when he saw the other guy subtly licked and bit his lower lip before looking at him straight in the eyes.

The stranger slightly nodded in surrender as he carefully took a step forward and avoided to bump into Junhoe’s shoulder and walk pass him. This made Junhoe turned around to watch the small man as he slowly walked backwards not breaking the gaze on him.

 **“Okay. I… I’m just gonna…go.”** The guy awkwardly smiled the last time before finally turning his back to Junhoe.

Watching the handsome guy’s back drifting away from him gave his legs their own will to follow the latter. Junhoe unconsciously walked towards him and when the other guy slightly opened the main door of the men’s room, Junhoe immediately shut it which startled the small guy and turned to face him. Junhoe leaned his left hand against the door where the stranger’s back was glued to and his right hand caressing the latter’s pinky rose cheeks.

 **“I don’t think you follow me here just to say sorry.”** Junhoe said in his breath, trying to sound enticing now that someone awakened him.

 **“And why is that?”** The guy confidently replied.

 **“Because you constantly lick and bite your lip.”** Junhoe stared at the guy’s red tempting lips before he continued. **“And you’re doing it again.”**

The cornered man courageously lifted his chin to face Junhoe just few inches away, they could feel each other’s breath. The bold act secretly made Junhoe’s heart flutter. This man was more mesmerizing up close, he thought.

 **“Does it bother you?”** The guy continued teasing him by moving his plump lips closer to him.

 **“Yes. A lot.”** Junhoe honestly admitted looking straight in the latter’s eyes. He saw him smirked and his warm breath made Junhoe chill before the guy finally pecked on his lips.

He just kissed Junhoe and after kissing him, he licked and bit his lower lip again making it hard for Junhoe to control himself.

 **“Are you really teasing me right now?”** He blurted out while running his thumb on the guy’s lips.

 **“It’s working, isn’t it?”** And the small guy winked at him.

Junhoe wasted no second and he closed the remaining space between them. He gently brushed his lips against the stranger’s, holding himself back from biting the kissable lips he was kissing at the moment. He retrieved his lips and the loss of contact just made him want to do more. They were both chasing each other’s lips, careful of their next move.

 **“I am an honest man, so I will be blunt. I am barely holding myself right now. I want to get laid tonight. So, here’s my condition. If I kiss you again and you kiss back, you’ll know I’m going all the way.”** Junhoe said against the subtle brushing of their lips. It was to intimate already that if the latter stopped him, he would go nuts.

 **“And it’s so frustrating that you’re still talking.”** The small guy jeered before he grabbed Junhoe’s collar and devoured on his lips.

Junhoe was caught off guard by the sudden kiss, but his body was quick to response. He felt like as the kiss deepens, all the nerves of his body were stirred. The guy interlaced his arms around Junhoe’s neck without breaking the torrid kiss. Their tongues went in to greet each other, Junhoe almost sucking the other, as they both slowly feeling the burning on their groins. Junhoe accidentally bit the unknown guy’s lower lip and the latter just groaned against his as he continued to caress Junhoe’s sensitive nape.

The kiss was already hot, intimate, and sexy for Junhoe to even think straight. And the more the small guy arched his back from the wall, making his abdomen touches Junhoe’s, the more Junhoe wanted to let loose. So, he pinned the guy on the door and his hands started to sneak underneath the man’s shirt. The latter moaned against his lips which sounded so hot in Junhoe’s ears. It must really be the craving and the alcohol that he was already feeling his arousal. They both could feel the bulge under their pants.

 **“Hmm…you’re already hard.”** The small guy groaned while his tongue licked and repeatedly kissed Junhoe’s lips.

 **“I can feel yours, too.”** Junhoe almost mumbled his words as they both didn’t want to let go of the soft tempting lips they were both sharing.

Junhoe moved his body against the stranger and the colliding of their boners rewarded them both moans of pleasure. He broke the hot kissing and went down on the man’s neck planting small yet sexy pecks on it.

 **“No hickeys.”** Junhoe heard the guy exhaled those words in his ears which made him shiver.

He continued to lick and kiss down to his broad shoulder. Junhoe could feel the hands lingering above his groin while playing with his pant’s waistband. Junhoe almost reached for the man’s button pants to unzip it when a loud knock interrupted their hot making out. He cursed in his breath and rested his head for a second on the man’s shoulder while the other did the same. Both almost want to catch some breaths after being interrupted from their possible wild sex.

 **“Hey! Is someone there? Open the door! I need to piss!”** A faint voice from the other side of the door yelled.

As if sobered up from their intoxication, they both looked at each other and laughed in embarrassment.

 **“Looks like we need to move it somewhere else.”** The man said while biting his lower lip again.

Junhoe just smiled in response because the stranger already held his hand and opened the door in no time. They stormed off from the sinful men’s room and walked their way out from the loud and busy crowd. Junhoe could only watch his hand being held by someone he just made out with and he thought, it was usually him dragging or grabbing someone’s hand out from the club or bar. But this time, the feeling of being held by someone while feeling the excitement and the painful bulge in his pants at the same time, were thrilling for him and a new experience. 

The stranger must have forgotten that he was still holding Junhoe’s hand even though they were already outside. A half-smile escaped Junhoe’s lips as he reached out for his car keys. The man was a little startled when the heavily tinted red Hyundai Ioniq beeped. That was the cue for him to let go of Junhoe’s hand.

The guy looked at Junhoe with amusement seeing the car key on his hand and excitedly smiled.

 **“Nice car.”** He complimented before standing right next to the door of the passenger seat.

Junhoe smirked and walked straight to open the door of his driver’s seat. But before he completely hopped in, he rested both his hands on the suspends of his car door and front the stranger on the opposite side of his car.

 **“You can hop in. Chivalry isn’t just my type.”** He ended his words with his killer smile and a teasing wink.

The other guy just jeered before he opened the door and got inside the car with Junhoe. He scanned the interior of the car while Junhoe just secretly and quietly observed him. Having enough of it, Junhoe buckled his seatbelt and pushed the ignition button to start the car engine. He was startled when the man turned it off. He was a little pissed at first, but when he saw the sexy smirk on the other man’s face, he could only sigh in disbelief.

 **“I’m too impatient to even wait any longer.”** The handsome stranger said and shyly looked down on the bulge between his thighs while biting his lower lip again.

Junhoe lost his mind at the seductive act and grabbed the man’s nape to claim his lips. His hand automatically unbuckled his disturbing seatbelt. He then felt a hand massaging his right thigh which added to the pain he was already feeling in his stomach. Their kiss was too intimate and deep that in no time, Junhoe was already underneath the small guy’s figure – thighs almost wrapping around his waist while both his hand rested on his chest.

He could hear the stranger’s moans echoing in his car. The man on top of him was really driving him nuts.

 **“You don’t look comfortable.”** The man whispered while looking down on him with a cheeky smile.

 **“This is not comfortable at all.”** Junhoe’s head motioned to point out their current position. They were too swamp in one seat while a man was sitting on top of him.

 **“How many have you already brought in your car?”** He asked politely.

**“I lost count.”**

**“But you haven’t actually done it here, have you?”**

Junhoe’s eyebrows slightly twitched by the sudden question. He felt like he was caught on something. The expression didn’t go unnoticed to the latter, so he let out a cute giggle which made Junhoe’s heart pound.

 **“You haven’t had sex in the car.”** The man softly laughed at him before speaking again. **“Cute.”** And he poked Junhoe’s nose.

 **“W-What?”** Junhoe couldn’t find any words to say.

The stranger turned on the ignition and opened the music on the dashboard screen. Confused of what the other guy was doing, he just sat still while watching him.

 **“Music helps people relax.”** After those words, the car was blasted by Chungha’s hit song ‘Gotta go’ before the guy seductively looked at him again.

**“This is much sexier, don’t you agree?”**

Junhoe couldn’t answer him because his lips were already sealed by the guy’s lips again. Both of them were drunk on the steaming making out that the next thing they knew, both of their pants were already halfway down their thighs. The driver seat was already adjusted down to a lying position where Junhoe was pinned onto. They were both panting from the tension inside the car and the fact that both their boners were out there in the cold. The man enclosed Junhoe’s erection with his palm and created friction on it. Junhoe could only moan in pleasure while his eyes were both shut in intoxication. The music was also unexpectedly helping Junhoe’s inside to feel all relax yet more wanting.

 **“Ah…ah…ahh…”** He heard the man on top of him breathily groaned in which he joined almost in chorus when the latter brushed their dicks against each other while trying to grab both of them in his hand.

 **“Ugh…Ughh…”** The moans grew louder each time they grinded against each other.

Junhoe’s hand started to squeeze the man’s waist down to his ass. Their insides were already burning, and they were so aroused that the pain on their groins was barely bearable.

 **“Hngg…”** The man suddenly leaned his head on Junhoe’s neck to support him when he felt Junhoe’s fingers lingering and playing the ring on his entrance while slowly inserting them one by one.

Junhoe pushed two fingers in on the man’s entrance and slowly moved them to prepare the latter for him. They were both panting and in just a few seconds, the man leaned back to positioned himself for Junhoe. He struggled in lifting his butt on top of Junhoe while his free hand reached for Junhoe’s length and finally brushed the tip of it on his wet entrance. Junhoe loudly sighed with the warm contact and they both let out a breathy moan at the same time when they both felt each other inside them. The man slowly moved his hips which made Junhoe moved too. They were carefully thrusting against each other and their pleasured whimpers accompanied the sensual music playing as their background.

 **“Aghhh…aghhh…”** Both of them were grinding on each other, but they couldn’t tone it down a little anymore. They could feel the car moving with them already. However, they could care less as they were already building on their climax.

Junhoe helped himself up on his back which made the other guy adjust himself on top of him too. He could feel his dick getting deeper against the man who was also feeling the pleasure on his groin and back. The latter kissed him again, and this time, he could feel his climax coming near.

The other guy breathed against his lips as he continued to thrust on him.

 **“I…ahh…I-I’m c-coming…ahhh.”** Said the man on top of him, moaning heavily.

Feeling his own swelling coming to an end, too, he wrapped his left hand around the guy’s waist and he grabbed the latter’s length on his hand.

 **“Aahhh!”** He heard the man whimpered.

The car was already squabbling as he continued to match their pace. The groans grew louder with the music and the sound of their slapping skin banging against each other as the thrust became harder and faster. After a few more shoves, both of them felt the relief and their climax which made their bodies shiver. Junhoe felt the thick sticky liquid on his hand while they both catch their breath. The older man surrendered his weight against Junhoe’s chest for a few second to recover from their sex.

After Junhoe adjusted the driver seat and cleaned his hand with the tissue that was there, the small guy struggled his way back to the passenger seat. After they both cleaned and pulled up their pants, Junhoe heard an airy jeered on his side.

 **“That feels…good.”** The man gave him a satisfying smile while panting.

He smiled in equal content, too. Yes. That was a first for him and he thought it was amazing.

They were silent for almost a minute. Obviously exhausted from their car sex, they tried to sober up. Junhoe glanced at the man on his side and saw him closing his eyes. It gave him the chance to stare at his beautiful face again. Junhoe secretly admired the stranger last time before saying something he didn’t expect.

**“Would you like to grab some drinks?”**

The man looked at him and cutely smiled. **“Okay.”** He answered as he pressed down his lips.

Junhoe scoffed before he buckled his seatbelt again, as the other did as well, and they left their memorable spot. The car drifted away and Junhoe turned up the volume when Shaun’s Way Back Home played on his speakers.

\--

**“Arckkk!”**

Junhoe heard the stranger after chugging his canned beer. He wasn’t sure why he decided to bring this man in his unit for some drinks. He usually checked-in in hotels with his one-night stands, but there they were enjoying the chilling beer in front of them.

 **“Why?”** Junhoe casually asked when he caught the stranger intently staring at him.

 **“You’re handsome. You’re hot. You’re definitely my style.”** The man nonchalantly blurted out and drank from his beer.

Junhoe could feel his cheeks burning a little by the sudden compliment, and he found it weird because he always hears that all the time. But he is actually blushing at the praise right now.

 **“Haaah…”** The other guy loudly sighed. **“If only I am a single man.”** He sneered.

Junhoe typically didn’t care about the status of his flings. He didn’t mind whether he or she was single or taken and cheating with their partners while having sex with him. But surprisingly, those words prickled his chest a little.

 **“Then why are you here having drinks with me?”** His words unintentionally came out on the wrong tone. He was worried it might be misunderstood, but he heard the other guy laughed.

**“Just because…”**

Junhoe didn’t expect any explanation anyway, so he didn’t pry further. He just chugged on his beer.

It was already 2AM, and they were on their 6th can already. The room was filled with Junhoe’s laughter this time. He hadn’t laughed so hard in a while and the stranger was causing it all to him – telling him random lame jokes and made-up stories which surprisingly humor Junhoe so much.

 **“Hahahaha! My stomach. Wooh.”** Junhoe blurted out.

 **“That was so embarrassing I had to take a 3-day leave. Woah.”** The other narrated and finally finished his can of beer.

 **“That was hilarious.”** Junhoe was already massaging his stomach from laughing too much.

 **“Looks like we ran out of beer already.”** The stranger noticed that all that were left on the floor with them are empty cans.

Junhoe then searched for more and saw one can lying almost under the sofa.

 **“Oh! Here. Last one.”** Junhoe reached for it and offered to his guest. The latter just smiled and nodded.

The beer must have been shaken when it rolled out because the moment Junhoe opened the tin, the liquid spurted on him.

 **“Oh my god.”** The other guy gasped.

Both of them laughed at what happened slowly feeling a little tipsy again. Junhoe immediately sipped on the overflowing beer to waste no more liquor on the floor.

 **“Here.”** He handed the last beer to the other guy because he was already wet from the splashing liquid.

 **“I’ll just change my shirt.”** The latter only smiled and drank from the can as a response.

Junhoe was already walking to his room to wash it off in his bathroom and changed his shirt. He scoffed at how he was already splashed with alcohol twice since earlier. He took off his shirt and threw it on the basket inside the bathroom and went to open his cabinet to look for another shirt. He extended his right hand to reach for his white shirt when he almost jumped out because of the familiar hand hindering him to pull out the shirt. He immediately closed the dresser in slight panic.

 **“You startled me.”** He nervously sighed.

 **“Oops. Sorry.”** The man shyly responded.

Junhoe discreetly shivered feeling the latter’s breath on his shoulder. A hand held his arm and winged it on the other’s waist that maneuvered him to front the guy. The latter then laced his arms around his nape again and gently leaned his forehead against his. His breath smells like the beer they just drank but Junhoe didn’t mind at all. The warm air breathing a few inches away from his lips was starting to kindle his hormones again.

 **“I never had sex with a stranger twice. But you’re just so tempting. I want to do it again.”** The guy sensually said against his breath in a faint tone which sounded so seductive and sexy to Junhoe.

He pulled the guy’s waist against his and leaned his head back a little to take a proper look of the gorgeous face enticing him at the moment. Junhoe caressed the small guy’s face and the touch made him close his eyes feeling the warmth on Junhoe’s hand. Junhoe’s lips automatically devoured on the tempting red lips in front of him which was also responded by the same desire.

The other guy let out a soft groan against Junhoe’s lips when Junhoe carried him on his arms without breaking the kiss. The man instantly snaked his legs around Junhoe’s waist. Junhoe pinned him on the wall while deepening their kiss. His tongue roamed the other’s mouth tasting the beer they both drank.

 **“Hmm…”** A soft moan escaped in both of them.

Junhoe could feel the man’s erection on his stomach as his also started to swell down there. He carried the man to his bed while passionately kissing him. They were both feeling the arousal and getting impatient already. When Junhoe felt the side of his bed, he carefully put the man down on the bed and wasted no time before he got on top of him.

Junhoe helped the man took off his shirt and pants before the both unzipped his pants as well. He scoped the pretty man’s back and adjusted him on the bed when he heard a faint bump on his headboard.

 **“Ouch.”** A cute voice mumbled.

 **“Sorry.”** Junhoe awkwardly apologized and gently stroked the man’s head.

They laughed at their clumsiness and felt a little embarrassed. But in no time, the guy cupped Junhoe’s face and brought their lips together again. And they both got intoxicated with their steaming hot sex – it was more comfortable this time because of the soft cushion on their backs helping them to feel more sensitive and horny.

\--

 **“They said, what you do after sex tells how you feel about your sex partner.”** Junhoe heard the guy beside him spoke. He didn’t open his eyes and remained on lying flat on his back while hands were both under his head as a pillow. They just finished not long ago. Junhoe lost count on how many times they did it. His body lost so much energy. He was already exhausted, but he knew deep inside, this was one of the best sexes he had.

**“What do you mean?”**

**“When lovers have sex, they cuddle after. It means the sex was special and they mean so much for each other. When strangers have sex, there are so many scenarios. Either they just knocked off after having wild sex without talking at all and caring about each other, or one leaves the other behind, others saying sorry or thank you depending on the circumstances.”**

Junhoe wasn’t sure where their conversation was going. But he listened, nonetheless.

**“It would not be ideal if strangers cuddle each other after having sex, right?”**

Junhoe confusedly opened his eyes upon hearing the question he wasn’t sure was intended for him to answer, yet he looked at his side and saw the other guy staring blankly at the ceiling.

 **“I’m honestly not sure what you want me to answer.”** Junhoe replied.

The guy turned his head to face him and motioned his body on Junhoe’s direction, so he was facing him entirely.

 **“I’m asking if you would feel weird or something if I cuddle with you after having sex.”** Junhoe saw the sincerity on the man’s eyes asking him that question. He could feel his heavy breathing and the weird feeling again inside him.

**“I’m sure we’re not gonna see each other after this and I feel like I’m not gonna forget you that easy. Tonight is so great and I haven’t had this in a while. I mean, I wasn’t really the type who always had one-night stands since I’ve said I don’t have the freedom to do that, but tonight…I don’t know. I didn’t feel any guilt, which I usually had every after sex with a stranger but…Okay…I’m babbling too much. I’m gonna stop. Hehe. I’m sorry.”**

He saw the guy shyly chuckled at him before turning his body the other way around. Junhoe bit his lower lip when he felt a tugging feeling in his chest by the man’s words. He was right. He knew after that night, there was no way he would see this guy again. With the same thought, his body unconsciously turned to the man’s direction and he rested his arm on the man’s waist. He felt the latter’s body tensed a little with his arm on him, so he thought he might have offended him.

When the guy moved and turned to face him again, Junhoe awkwardly and slowly lifted his arm up in the air.

 **“I…I…thought you—“** He couldn’t finish his sentence when the guy brightly beamed at him and reached his hand to place it around his waist again. Then the small figure snuggled closer on his chest.

Junhoe held his breath. He was surprised by the sudden act, but it warmed his heart unexpectedly. He shut his eyes while secretly wishing the guy wouldn’t hear his thumping chest.

 **“Relax.”** He flinched by the small voice mumbling on his chest. **“I can feel how tense your body is. Just relax. I won’t bite you.”**

Almost after he spoke, he burrowed closer on Junhoe’s chest leaving no space between them and carefully laced his arm to hug Junhoe.

 **“You don’t mind, do you?”** He looked up at him and cutely asked with his drunk-blush cheeks again.

 **“H-Huh? Ah, no.”** Junhoe stuttered.

The guy just smiled at him one last time before tightening the hug. It took Junhoe 10 seconds to pull himself together and relax. His body slowly loosened up and he started to enjoy their position. At last, Junhoe adjusted himself and scoped the man’s head to place it on his arm to rest which the latter gladly took as his pillow. They then both started to feel the drowsiness slowly knocking them. The comfortable embrace felt like lulling them even more to sleep.

Junhoe felt like any second soon, he would really fell asleep, so in his tired voice, he forced out a question he had been meaning to ask since he met the guy.

**“May I know your name, at least?”**

**“Hmm…”** A sleepy voice vibrated on his chest.

**“I’ll tell you next time.”**

That was the last words Junhoe heard before he dozed off to his sweet dream.

\--


	2. Epilogue

*2 years later*

 **“I know this is just a practice race, but do your best.”** Bobby said while giving Junhoe his helmet.

They were in the stadium learning some new tracks and having some practice race.

 **“I can’t believe you chose a beginner racer to go up against me. Are you mocking me?”** Junhoe scoffed in disbelief.

 **“I just want to keep your roots. Always remember, in a race, the winner isn’t always the one behind the fastest car. It’s the one who refuses to lose. You can’t let your confidence run over you. Okay?”** His friend tapped him on the shoulder after some great advise.

Junhoe was lucky to have Bobby as his manager and a friend who was only the patient one to discipline and support him with his passion despite always receiving some earful from Bobby’s husband for taking up too much of Bobby’s time.

 **“Got it.”** He responded with a smirk. He understood what Bobby meant and he knew every race he does, practice or not, he always put his life behind the wheel.

He got ready and when he reached the tracks where the two cars were waiting. He noticed that the other driver was already inside the vehicle. Junhoe leaped in and in a few seconds, they heard the gunshot as a sign of their start.

Junhoe stepped on the accelerator almost immediately and the race began. The track was not that hard, so he easily took a lead gap against the other racer. They both took several hard drifts and turns before finally reaching the first lap. Junhoe didn’t want to go easy on his challenger, so he continued to widen the gap between them when they entered the second track. But he was impressed when the other car was slowly catching up on his speed. He maneuvered the gear and preempted a sharp drift to finally turn on the last few meters to the finish line. Junhoe smirked behind his helmet and already celebrating his win in advance but was totally taken aback when he saw the car speeding up beside his. He obviously won the race, yet he was a little nervous on that last head to head speed going to the finish line.

Junhoe got out of his car first when he saw Bobby almost running towards him with a towel and bottle of water on his hands.

 **“Nice one. But he almost got you there.”** Bobby whispered his last words when he saw the other driver got out of his car.

 **“I know. He’s kinda good for a beginner.”** Junhoe removed his helmet and shook the sweat from his hair before drinking the water.

**“That’s a pretty good performance for a practice, right?”**

A familiar voice made Junhoe’s brows furrowed and when he turned around to see who the driver was, he choked on his water.

 **“Hey, are you okay?”** Bobby asked while tapping his back.

 **“*cough*… *cough* Y-Yeah, I’m fine.”** Junhoe tried to respond calmly.

His eyes pierced on the man holding a helmet on his side while messing his slightly damped hair. The smile from the other guy made his chest hurt a little. He couldn’t believe who was in front of him.

 **“That’s a nice race, Jinhwan-ssi.”** He heard Bobby said from his back and in a few steps, his friend was already beside the other guy.

Junhoe couldn’t break his gaze on the man who is now walking closer to him with his familiar grin.

 **“Hi, my name is Jinhwan… Kim Jinhwan.”** And he extended his hand for a handshake.

Junhoe tensed and felt cold on his feet. He just stared at the hand in front of him, but when he heard Jinhwan jeered, he got back to his senses and took his hand. The contact felt so familiar to Junhoe that it almost hurt.

 **“I’m Junhoe…Koo Junhoe.”** He replied.

Jinhwan took a step closer and leaned towards him – particularly aiming for his shoulder to whisper.

 **“Nice to see you again, Koo Junhoe.”** And Jinhwan front him and cutely smiled.

_The End._


End file.
